starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Dominion Marine Corps
|fgcolor= |image=DomMarineCorps SC1 Logo1.jpg |imgsize=250px |imgdesc= |race1=Terran |race2= |type=Naval infantry |founding= |constitution= |leader= |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander=Lieutenant General William Warchovsky (2505) |defacto=Dominion High Command |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation= Terran Dominion |strength= |capital=Korhal IV |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed=Sons of Korhal, Confederate Marine Corps, others |established=March 2500 |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |status=Active }} The Dominion Marine Corps'Randolph, Grace (w), Nan Kim (art), Matt Dalton (i). "Newsworthy." In ''StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 68-121. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 1427-80831-7. is a branch of the armed forces of the Terran Dominion, and the fundamental part of any deployment.2015-07-15, StarCraft II: Field Manual. YouTube, accessed on 2015-08-01 Overview Akin to the Squadrons of the Terran Confederacy, the DMC appears to function somewhat independently from the space-based Dominion Armada, its officers having control over their own ships. Its logo is referred to as the "Golden Eagle",StarCraft II Terran Jacket, J!NX. Accessed on 2014-01-20 and the bald eagle has also been used in DMC heraldry. The headquarters of the DMC is in Augustgrad on Korhal. Like the Confederate Marine Corps before it, the Dominion Marine Corps is a mix of volunteers, criminal conscripts, and those who have undergone neural resocialization. Those who are criminals are given no R&R time.Waugh, James. "A War On." (Feb. 13, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: A War On Accessed 2013-02-13. Prior to the Second Great War, the combat life expectancy of Dominion marines could be measured in seconds.Brooks, Robert. The Cinematic Art of StarCraft (hardcover). Blizzard Entertainment, October 18, 2018. The dominate color scheme of the Marine Corps is red, but the reign of Emperor Valerian Mengsk many marines also utilize blue armor.Houser, Jody and Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 1" StarCraft: Soldiers '''1 (7) (January 23, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. Recruits and conscripts considered too scrawny or weak for the Dominion Marine Corps are given steroid and stimulant treatments in order to increase their muscle mass. Officer postings in the DMC, particularity those on Korhal, often lead political positions in the Dominion government. History The Dominion Marine Corps absorbed elements of the Confederate Marine Corps during the transition from the Confederacy to the Dominion.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Compared to its predecessor, the Dominion force has a lower percentage of neurally resocialized individuals.StarCraft II Marine. Accessed on 2007-12-04 The Corps saw action during the Brood War. In the opening phase it and the rest of the armed forces were unable to check the advance of the United Earth Directorate fleet. With the aid of Raynor's Raiders, Fenix's protoss forces and Sarah Kerrigan's zerg the Corps would return to liberate Korhal, only to fall victim to Kerrigan's betrayal.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: True Colors (in English). 1998 The Corps was reinforced by "a collection of special interest groups" for a final push against the zerg at Char. The operation was unsuccessful and marked the end of the war.Arcturus Mengsk: "I called in a few favors. Made a few concessions. You'd be surprised to see how many special interest groups in this sector want to see you dead." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Omega (in English). 1998 After the Brood War, the corps carried out tasks ranging from delivering supplies to patrolling colonies for potential enemies. A DMC force was responsible for the depopulation of Candore Colony, which had been harboring a group of insurgents. It also engaged the protoss and zerg on Artika.Elder, Josh and Ramanda Kamarga. "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. Elements of the Dominion Marine Corps are also present at Mar Sara, acting as security for the Kel-Morian Combine mining camps as well as fighting the zerg who invaded the planet at the same time.Knaak, Richard A. (w), Washio, Naohiro (p, i). "Thundergod." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 48–93. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. By 2503,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. the Corps had once again become a viable force, performing services throughout the Dominion.Golden, Christie. StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Pocket Star Books, May 2007. ISBN 0-7434-7125-3. This included countering the insurgency of Project Shadowblade.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. In 2504, with the onset of the Second Great War, the marines helped hold the line against the zerg.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. War!: UNN newscast after "The Dig." (in English). 2010. A mass recall of retired soldiers back into active duty began, with many taking steps to dodge the recall.Waugh, James. "A War On." (Feb. 13, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: A War On Accessed 2013-02-13. Eventually, alongside the Dominion Fleet, the Corps partook in an invasion of Char. Despite taking heavy casualties,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Gates of Hell (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Fire and Fury. (in English). 2010. the Dominion emerged victorious in the end.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Showdown. (in English). 2010. However, Kerrigan survived, and after a brief civil war between loyalists to Valerian Mengsk and Arcturus MengskGolden, Christie (November 6, 2012). StarCraft II: Flashpoint. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1451-65962-7. the Dominion Marine Corps raided Umoja, capturing Jim Raynor.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Back in the Saddle (in English). 2013-03-12. Kerrigan returned with the Zerg Swarm, repelling he Dominion Marine Corps from Char,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Old Soldiers (in English). 2013-03-12. rescuing Jim Raynor from the prison ship Moros,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Conviction (in English). 2013-03-12. and destroying the Dominion's hybrid operations at ''Skygeirr''.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Phantoms of the Void (in English). 2013-03-12. The best of the Dominion Marine Corps defended Korhal as the zerg invaded, but they were defeated, and Arcturus Mengsk was killed. In his place, his son, Valerian Mengsk, took over the Dominion.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, The Reckoning (in English). 2013-03-12. In 2506, the End War began. While some marines fell to the control of hybrids and joined Moebius Corps,Neilson, Micky. "Sector Six." (Oct 27, 2015). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Sector Six Accessed 2015-10-27. others came to its defense when the forces of Amon sought to destroy the Dominion. They participated in the defense of Korhal, and were aided by the Daelaam protoss. Together, the two forces pushed Moebius Corps and their hybrid masters out of Bennet Port, and retrieved the Keystone from them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Brothers in Arms. (in English). November 10, 2015 However, the cost was high, as the Korhal capital of Augustgrad was in ruins and many marines lay dead in the aftermath.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Warriors. (in English). 2015. The Dominion Marine Corps then took up defense against the corrupted Golden Armada, but were pushed back.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Vorazun (in English). 2015. The Dominion Marine Corps aided Commander Jim Raynor in his expedition into the Void to defeat Amon. They helped slay Narud,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Into the Void (mission). (in English). November 10, 2015 and defended Sarah Kerrigan as she ascended into a xel'naga.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: The Essence of Eternity. (in English). November 10, 2015 Finally, they helped destroy the void crystals protecting Amon, allowing Kerrigan to deal the final blow against the dark god.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Amon's Fall. (in English). November 10, 2015 Years later, the Dominion Marine Corps affirmed their support of the new regime under Valerian Mengsk,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Homecoming. (in English). 2015. who publicly instituted new reforms for the organization such as the abolishment of the neural resocialization program.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. In 2511, elements of the Dominion Marine Corps's 934th Marines saw action during the One-Day War, where they accompanied Valerian Mengsk to a diplomatic meeting on the planet Gystt. When a new zerg breed named the chitha attacked the Dominion's survey teams, the marines engaged them alongside Daelaam forces, and were able to prevent the outbreak of war among the three factions.Zahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. Rules and Regulations pilot]] Under the rule of Emperor Valerian Mengsk, a set of guidelines for the Dominion Marine Corps was established in order to maintain high standards of conduct and readiness: *I am a marine. I am a Dominion citizen-soldier fighting to guard my civilization and way of life. I am prepared to give my life in their defense. *I did not "join" the marines. I became a marine. *Once a marine, always a marine. There is no such thing as an "ex-marine"...unless I soil the honor of the Corps. *I will never surrender to the enemy on my own free will. *If captured, I will not lose faith in the Dominion. I will give my captor my name, rank, and serial number. I will provide no other information. *I will never surrender to the zerg. They will eat me regardless. I will inflict as much damage as possible until eaten. *If I am captured by the protoss, I will resist psionic probing of my thoughts until my neural networks disintegrate. *Legitimacy and credibility are critically important assets to the new Dominion rules of engagement. I will be fair and decent. I will show respect for local customs, institutions, and laws whenever possible. *I will obey Emperor Mengsk's new rules of engagement. I will not kill non-Dominion creatures on sight any longer. I support Emperor Mengsk's desire to develop (and keep) allies among the different races of the Koprulu sector. *I am a peacekeeper. I will use force to improve the security situation and create an environment conductive to longer-term peacebuilding on planets where we are deployed. *I will take all steps to avoid slaughtering civilians. I understand that collateral damage is often inevitable, but is never acceptable. I understand that mass civilian casualties can often lead to public perception problems. *I will represent my people and my marines at all times. I will never embarrass the Corps by my actions. *I understand stimpack abuse is strictly against regulations. *I vow to keep my personal armor in presentable condition, even during combat operations. *Under no circumstance will I smoke cigars while in personal armor.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. Known Units *Combat Development Command *4th Marine Division **Torch Seven *19th Marine Division *21st Assault Division *22nd Marine Division *934th Marines *128th Platoon *502nd Regiment (fictionalized by the Dominion Intelligence Section) *Brute Squad (formerly, transferred to the Moebius Corps) *Lost Wolves *Nova Squadron *Omega Squadron *Prometheus Company *Rho Squadron *Zeta Squad Known Members Commissioned Officers *Lieutenant General William Warchovsky *Colonel Jackson Hauler *Colonel Basch *Colonel Perkins *Colonel Shivani Singh *Major Tom Hawkins *Major Esmerelda Ndoci *Major Spaulding *Captain Barlow *Captain Bock *Captain Colins *Captain Rourke *Captain Veers *Captain Vincent *Commander Dorian *Tactical Officer Harvey *Lieutenant Haggs *Lieutenant Travis Orran *Lieutenant Chet Ward *Lieutenant Zimmerman Non-Commissioned Officers *Master Sergeant Foster Cray *Staff Sergeant Bekkins *Staff Sergeant René Tiller *First Sergeant Gui Montag *Sergeant Walden Briggs *Sergeant Virgil Caine *Sergeant Norwood Doakes *Sergeant Hammond *Sergeant Mack *Sergeant Robert Maury *Sergeant McGillion *Corporal Blodgett *Corporal Brody *Corporal Deaton *Corporal Flanigan *Corporal Jenkins *Corporal Mitchell *Corporal Park Non-NCOs *Private First Class Geoff Shane *Private Albee *Private Maren Ayers *Private Birch *Private Braden *Private Bobbie *Private Carver *Private Cat *Private Dave *Private Delme *Private Evans *Private Gabriel *Private Godard (Nova Squadron member) *Private Godard (Zeta Squad member) *Private Ikande *Private Hopper *Private Hughes *Private Irmscher *Private Jin-ho Lim *Private Mel *Private Sofia Nantes *Private O'Neill *Private Slug *Private Tae *Private *Private Torrent *Private Townsend *Private Yo-hown *Specialist Cranston Unknown/Other *Archer *Billy *Carla *Charlie-One *Charlie-Two *Chavez *Chen *Contreras *David *Davis *Gary *Grounder *Haddawy *Hazmi *Hugo *Jackson *Jenkins (StarCraft Field Manual) *Jenkins (Weapon of War) *Jess *Jesse *Jouvert *Doctor Karl Lee *Lena *Lenny *Listor *Marine 4L *Marv *Milner *Morrison *Paolilli *Piett *Richards *Rivera *Bill S. *Doctor Shaw *Silva *Singh *Sitka *Smith *Erik Snabb *Spanneti *Turan *Twohy *"Wolf" }} References Category:Dominion Armed Forces